Entropy
by Mickey Loyal
Summary: After A group of four children go through the mirrors and into another world, realizing this one is filled with creatures that you'll only find in horror stories in a theme park called 'HorrorLand' . Trying to figure out a way to get out of it and back to there world, they must defend themselves and others from the creatures that live in the shadows and hope they can ride it out.
1. The Beginning of an End - Prologue

Entropy – The Beginning of an End – Prologue

"**entropy ** [( en -truh-pee)]

A measure of the disorder of any system. **"**

_SPLASH! SPALSH! SPLASH!_

It was raining hard, with each drop stinging like needles. _"What have I done"_ kept repeating in my mind as I ran, ran from it all, for what was done was that of any ordinary sin for killer can make.

Finally, making it home, I stood there on the front porch. Letting the fresh blood on my mask and leather gloves wash away in the rain. That's when I decided. I decided that tonight will be the night to end all nights and days to come.

After a few minutes had passed, I finally opened the front door and walked in. I smelled dinner cooking as my mom called from different part of the house, telling me _"Hey there, Chicka-D"_ and asking _"How was your day at school?"_

I felt like shit, but I told a white lie with the most convincing voice I can make and told her that I was fine. _"That's great! Dinner almost ready and your brother is at a friend's house and staying over, so it's just you and me tonight! "_ Good. I don't want him home for this. _"Fine. I'll just get washed up and ready!"_ Thank god she hadn't seen me yet, for I looked as thou I had been through a wreck. I immediately went upstairs with my backpack in hand and locked the door behind me to my room. I hid in my closet, but when I was about to shut the closet door, I noticed the window was open. It was closed when I walked into my room a second ago. That's when I saw him, or more like felt him nearby. He's just waiting outside of that window. I better do this quick or he'll finish it for me.

I slammed the closet door shut and try to secure it with rope as best as I can, to make sure nobody can get in easily. My little closet had always provided me as a great panic room when needed. It only had a few articles of clothing hanging and a tall mirror that hanged on the other end of the closet.

I unzipped my backpack that I had and started pouring the contents out onto the floor: pain killers, switch blade, an already-made noose, and a simple hand-gun. One of these will finish me off tonight.

Picking up the pills and thinking how many to take, I decided no on that since I had grown a strong immunity over over-dosing. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some drug addict, but I have taking many medications in large amounts due to my weak immune system. Irony. The pills were ruled out.

Obtaining the little switch blade, trying to decide how many incisions I'll need to make to finish the job. Lifting the sleeve to my left arm. I was about to do it, but my hand wasn't steady enough. In the end, I decided to not use that since I'll just hurt myself more if I messed it up.

Checking the strength of the noose before placing it on the top of the bar in the closet, I remembered that the stool that was needed was still sitting outside in my bedroom, right by that damn window. So that was out too.

Getting frustrated, the only other option left was the gun. Hastily, handling it, I started placing it in my mouth. After a few considerations, I moved the gun's aim towards my chest, where my heart should be. I still want an open casket for my mother's sake.

I started hearing noises outside the closet door that didn't sound that of a normal human being would make.

As I was about to pull the trigger, I finally looked at myself in the mirror one last time. Only, there was nothing to look at. It was just only a dark mass in place of the mirror.

For whatever it was, curiosity got the better of me I stuck my hand in it. It was like that of cold slime. I felt so attracted to it.

The closet door's handle started to jiggle, of that like someone wanting to come in. I made my decision. I quickly gathered all my things back into my back pack with a few extra needed items and started taking steps into the mirror. I had to do it quick, for it felt like jumping into a cold pool. For if I can't kill myself, then maybe this will...


	2. HIT START TO BEGIN - Chapter 1

Entropy – Chapter 1 – HIT START TO BEGIN-

I don't know how long since I entered the mirror, but it felt like an eternity. I have longed been used to the cold and the feeling of tightness in my chest has long been gone. I barely noticed what looked that of another mirror when I came across it. It had a fancy bright red and gold trim around it.

As before, I stuck my hand out, to see if it was okay. It was comforting to feel warmth on my finger tips. With a few steps back to get a running start, I jumped out of the cold world and into the normal world. At least, I think it is normal. I accidentally crashed into what was like an glass-wall, landed flat on my ass, and heard it shatter next to me. I couldn't tell what it was since the room was practically pitch dark. By the large echo of the glass crashing, I could tell it was a large room.

Within a minute, I heard large rushing footsteps coming towards my direction. I didn't have time to hide for I was greeted with a bright flashlight shining towards my face. I tried to block the light from my face with my hand so I could see, but it was fruitless.

_"Hey kid, you're not supposed to be here! Can't you tell that the park is closed!?"_ The big rumbling voice echoed throughout the room. _"Wha?"_ Is what stupidly came out of my mouth. I felt dazed and confused at what was going on.

_"Are you deaf or just stupid?! I said the park is closed!"_ That's when he lunged at me grabbed my wrist. That's when I saw that his had wasn't normal, nothing human, but that of big green claw-like hand with tuffs of purple and orange fur sticking out of it.

This is no normal person, for as I observed him, I noticed he was a this tall, large green monster with orange and purple splotches of hair from his head down to his tail, curled horns, glowing yellow eyes, and wearing a police officer's uniform that didn't fit him right. I guess he took a second look at me too, for he looked horrified and immediately let go of me. It took me a second to realize what he was so horrified of. Fuck! I still had blood stuck onto my clothes!

Whatever this creature is, he started calling for back-up on his little walkie-talkie. I took the chance and started make a break for it. I kept running into those damned glass walls, turning out to be mirrors in the dark.

While hearing rushing footsteps everywhere, all around me. Now, in the dark and filled with mirrors and many creatures coming in many directions. All of them coming after me. I don't know how, but luckily I finally found the exit door without running into those things. I quickly pushed the door open and was greeted with the smell of fresh rain and the sirens from the alarm connected to the door, alerting all the monsters where I was. Slamming the door shut and taking a moment of breath, letting the rain hit my mask.

Still feeling the rush, I kept on running. Observing my environment, this place was an actual amusement park. An Horror amusement park! There were little shops and areas with names like "Make Your Own Monster" or "Zombie Plaza" with rides like "Slides of No Return" and "Coffin Rides". Even though all the rides and shops were still shining bright and open, there were no humans. At least, I think there aren't. There were many people dressed in costumes that seem far too real to be bought from some cheap store. Was it some horror fest? I started seeing more of those green creatures, but in different costumes. That of clowns, vampires, and mummies. I need to get out of here.

Then, it felt like something flying passed right by me, so close that the force from it pushed me into a dirty puddle of mud. It was followed by some maniac laughter from "it". The laughter made me scrambled on my fours and started crawling away.

Now, covered with blood, mud, and soaking wet, feeling terrified and running blindly.

The mud covered my mask, so I couldn't see what was in front of me. Finally getting up, I started to run. Run away from the maniac laugh, running away from Main Park, running away from all _this._ That's when I ran into a small wooden post... At least, I thought it was until it started moving... and talking!

_"Hey! Watch where you're going, you disgusting thing of muck!"_ I saw it get up, wiping itself off. I would have thought it was a small child, if it wasn't for his old, raspy voice and its figure moving so _...stiffly._

Another figure was helping it up. A taller, thinner, and older figure. _"Eh!? Is it one of Maniac's experiments again!?"_ he had more of an croaky voice to him.

I was about to get up from the ground and apologize for the mess. But, as doing so, the cold rain had caused my side muscles to tense up, creating the most painful cramp in my life. The only sound that came out of my mouth was that of something so in-human, i didn't even recognize it as my own. It made both the figures to jump abit.

Then, I saw something flying towards me. By the time I realized what it was, it was already too late, for a gloved fist that was followed by the same laughter by earlier. The fist was slammed into my stomach and lost all my air in my lungs. Couldn't even make a sound due to the pain, everything seemed to go in slow motion. _"God, just kill me now!"_ had crossed my mind. I felt myself fly back, but I didn't fall to the ground. Someone caught me in mid-air, and I felt like being levitated. I felt like vomiting, but I kept it down.

_"This is nothing like MY experiments. Must be a new species! Then again, I'm not a doctor, but a MANIAC!" _The hysterical deep voice to the new figure that was carrying me was roughly shuffling myself around, examining me.

I started to feel weak and my vision was fading. Right before everything went to black, I heard that same damn monster officer, yelling out "Get those kids!"

...And three other figures were running towards our direction...


	3. The Caged Animals - Chapter 2

Entropy – Chapter 2 – The Caged Animals

_*poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke*_

I groggily came to the feeling of something jabbing at me from the side. The tense feeling from the dried mud that was caked to my clothes was awful. I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot up from my stomach and I immediately fell back. I forgot about the bruise on my stomach. That's when the poking stopped.

_"Well, look who ye are awake?"_ This man spoke with a weird 'pirate-talk'. He got closer to me, I guess to observe my actions, and that's when I smelled that of rotting flesh from him. God, it smelled so disgusting! Then the crazed man's voice spoke, _"Now that one of them is awake, let's see about the other kids..."_

Others? You mean there are more kids here?! That's when I started cleaning off the goggle part of my mask with an old rag I had in my pocket. Now I can see the surroundings.

For one, I just realized that I'm in a cage. Two, there weren't just a few people outside the cage, but practically a whole crowd surrounding it! And three, these weren't 'ordinary-looking' people. Oh no, they looked like something that jumped out from a weird horror show.

The guy that was poking me earlier was actually dressed up as a pirate. An actual zombie pirate! His eyes were sunken into his decaying face and pieces of flesh were either dropping off of him or being infested with critters. Oh, what a lovely sight to see first thing when waking up. The maniac man was standing right next to him. He was wearing some strange body suit, a leopard-print cape, and finishes it off with a pair of boots and cape that were covered with glued-on feathers and had crazy dark hair. What was he supposed to be, a super villain?

The others weren't so different either. There were people (I believe were people) dressed as horror monsters like werewolves, mummies, zombies, vampires, more of those zombie pirates, and the rest were things I just don't even know. All of their eyes were drawn towards my cage.

That's when a light cough was heard next to me. Now the eyes were drawn towards my left. Grabbing my attention, I finally noticed the tall, deadly-thin girl with a cute pixie-cut blonde hair next to me in the cage. Her face was covered with what appeared to be an old police helmet with a black face-protector on it. She didn't even move or even lift her head. She just sat there, looking lifeless. What did they do to her?! There were two other kids in a cage across from ours. Guys, to be exact. One had dark hair with half of it shaved from his head while the other stayed long. He wore a dark blue ski goggles and the other half of his face covered by a handkerchief of a grinning bottom half of a skull. He was hunched over and silent while the other boy was slumped over him. The other had his Burnett hair long and was wearing a gas mask with a long nose-part over his face.

_"Oh~, wouldn't be nice to have them as slaves!"_ The voice seemed familiar, for it was the same guy I crashed into earlier. He was on the other side of my cage, closer to the other girl. He was short, but obviously not human, for the way he talked and moved seemed more like a... puppet? _"No, Slappy, you can't have these ones this time." "Well, aren't you a party-pooper, Dr. Maniac."_

The puppet (or more like a ventriloquist dummy) seems to be named 'Slappy' and the super villain being ' '. Mark this in my mental notes. The dummy was dressed in a black double-breast suit, little red bowtie with a fake rose to match it. He also had wavy dark brown hair, a pair of thin red lips (with the bottom being chipped) that formed a menacing grin. Watching him talk was so odd. Every word he said would end with a sound of clicks. I kept watching him as he was examining the blonde. The girl looked barely conscious, for she didn't react when the dummy grabbed her face so roughly through the bars, inspecting her closely.

I guess he noticed me starring at him, for he caught my gaze with his. All I saw was deep, cold blue eyes. I felt terrified! I was sitting frozen at where I was. _"Well, well, well it looks like the runt is up!"_ He said in a bit of a cheerful tone as he walked towards my way. Eyeing me the whole time, I noticed that there were no strings attached to him nor the sound of motors. This means he was just walking and talking on his own! God, what mess did I run into!? Before I could react, he grabbed at my face. I tried to pull away, but he held on tightly. _"So, you're the one who ruined one of my good suits?"_ He sounded so calmly. "_You'll pay for that, you little punk!"_ That's when he started putting his hands around my neck and started choking me. It hurt and was barely conscious, but I couldn't yelp or make a sound. I tried thrash from his grasp, but I guess I was still in shock from the whole experience still setting in.

_"Hey! Leave her alone!"_ The voice came from the guy's cage. The brunette was awake and seemed startled from the sight. Slappy finally let go of my neck and started towards him.

An older gentleman with a lab coat appeared from the crowd and put his hand on the dummy's shoulder and said _"I think that's enough for now."_ That was the same guy that croaky-voice guy that I heard earlier with the dummy. Slappy seemed reluctant, but he did let go of his anger and walked away. He was still giving the brunette the eye as he went.

By the time it was over, the raven haired boy was up and a bit spooked. A few more minutes had passed and still the eyes were watching us, but the hushed tones from the beginning turned into mutual and curious conversations. I happened to overhear some of them. They were all talking about us as 'The Children That Hide Their Faces and Pop Out of The Blue'. I have my reasons on why I wear my mask, but I don't know about the others.

Some of the creatures or monsters got the nerve to get close and watch us with so much intensity. There were even a couple of them that stuck their hands/paws/claws into the cages and started touching or petting us. I felt like I was part of a petting zoo. The only reason why I didn't back away from it was that I was too tired to move. My body ache so much.

One of those creature officers came by our cages. He opened my cage first and started letting the blonde out. She got up so weakly and frail, I was afraid she'll fall and hurt herself. He then put a pair of heavy-duty handcuffs and lined her up against the wall. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me out just the same. I didn't hesitate, for it was great to stretch out my legs. Cuffed and lined up against the wall too, I got to observe the blonde closely. I couldn't see her face past her police mask, but she still seemed so dazed. I wonder what she did that they punished her with starvation. The boys were with us too by the wall. The officer linked a chain by each of our cuffs. I guess to make sure we won't get away so easily. He held the one end of the chain and led us through the crowd. The many hands and claws had reached out and started pulling or pinching us as we were led to an heavy door.

The door led to a lightly illuminated hallway. The floor was a dull white with the tiles cracked and rotted with paint on the walls were already chipped away. Walking down the hall, I noticed that all the many doors connected to the hallway didn't have any windows, but had many sounds escaping from each one. The more we passed, the more the sounds became inhuman.

When we finally reached the end of the long hall, there was another heavy windowless door. The officer unlocked it and pushed us all in. The room looked like a small locker room that led to a dark, all-open shower room. We were greeted with four of the female green creatures. They were wearing vampire costumes and each carried large bins and some towels. _"I want you guys to get undressed."_ The officer told us as he unlocked our cuffs. _"What!?"_ The raven-haired boy sounded horrified. _"Well, you aren't taking a shower with your clothes on! You guys do realize how much you reek!? I mean, you all are filthy, but not as much as little red there!"_ I knew he was talking about me. As the officer was leaving the room, he yelled out _"Good luck, the hot water doesn't come on until ten minutes into the shower!"_ He left with a horrible laugh following him.

The girl creatures put down the bins and told us to put everything in the bins, including our shoes and masks. _"We should have this washed and ready by the time you guys are finished."_ Said one of the creatures. Even thou nobody wanted to take our clothes off, especially in front of complete strangers, we did so. It was embarrassing but what will happen if we didn't? I tried to sneak into the showers with my mask on, at least to keep some of my dignity, but one of the creatures immediately stopped me, _"Sweetie, the mask comes off too."_ Hesitantly, I put it along with my other belongings.

Walking along with the group, I then realized what the dummy meant when he called me a 'runt', for I was the smallest out of the group. That and the fact that everybody else seemed older than I made me even more nervous. We all tried our best not to make eye contact in the awkward situation. We turned the faucets on and being attacked by the ice cold water that came out. It was horrible. At least there was complementary shampoo, conditioner, and soap.

Nobody said anything for awhile until I spoke up. I bumped the Burnett with my elbow, for he was in the shower to my right._ "Thanks, man..."_ He looked puzzled. _ "Um...for what?" "For backing me up there. That was pretty brave. Not many people would do that from where I live."_ It felt good to finally talk to somebody. _"Well, from where I come from, It's a must! Besides, I didn't like what he was doing to you... Whatever he was anyway." "Yeah, he was so freaky..."_ A hushed voice came from my left. It startled me until I realized it was the blonde. I didn't see her right before. _"I know! And what did they do to you? You look so...Thin!"_ Asked the Burnett to the blond. _"What do you mean? I just came here like you guys. Besides, I still got a few more pounds to go."_ Burnett looked very confused and was about to say something but stopped himself._ "What?"_ The blonde asked. _" Oh, nothing."_ The Burnett said quickly. I then realized why he stopped himself and shut up too.

_"Hey, um, who are you guys anyway?"_ The raven- haired one was at the end, in the shower to the Burnett's right. _"Since I don't talk to many strangers, let alone shower with them, I like to get to know you guys. I'll start! The name is James by the way. I'm from Minnesota, U.S."_ We all had a little laugh and got to know each other. _"My name is Hari. I'm from Mumbai, India"_ Answered the Burnett. That explains his accent. _"Well my name is Amilla, and I'm from Warsaw, Poland."_ Man, these people live so far! _"And what about you, red?"_ James asked me across the shower room. _"Oh, um, friends call me Mickey. I used to live in Mexico, but now I live in Texas, U.S."_ James answered with an _"Interesting."_ And everyone got quiet. It felt good to know who I'm with now.

A collective sigh of relief came across the shower room, for the hot water finally came on.


End file.
